onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Video Game Sections
Hey all. I'm a big pursuer of One Piece games and have been thinking about something. We have a merchandise section on pages, so why not add a section to include what video games characters are in. I've seen it on other wikias. What do you guys think? Montblanc Noland (talk) 18:23, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Discussion I don't think I would like that. 12:02, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Other wikias for popular manga have sections for it like Toriko, Bleach, and Fairy Tale. I know the do other stuff differently, but it seems like something common for anime wikias that I've seen. Montblanc Noland (talk) 12:41, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Can you please link to an example? 12:43, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Are you looking for Category:Video_Games ? Cos that's what they have on Bleach, Toriko, Naruto, and Fairy Tail. 12:52, November 28, 2013 (UTC) What? 12:54, November 28, 2013 (UTC) I mean a section like personality or history. Here is a link to an example on Toriko Wiki. http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Toriko#Toriko:_Gourmet_Survival On this wikia and others (Fairy Tale, Naruto, Toriko, Bleach, DB, Medaka Box), there is a different section on the page for video game/other media appearances. Montblanc Noland (talk) 13:03, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :Looks good,I'm for it.-- Nope, I'm against it. 12:21, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Staw, explain to me why you're against it. I'm not trying to belittle your opinion, but I would like to hear some constructive criticisms of the idea and a different view point. Montblanc Noland (talk) 12:43, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Bump. Montblanc Noland (talk) 14:19, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't see any problem with including a section at the bottom of their pages. 06:08, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Bumpity bump bump. Montblanc Noland (talk) 01:56, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Make it a subsection of "Merchandise". @SHL, as long as the wiki is about "everything One Piece", this is a valid addition. The list of games in which each character appears is not easy to obtain. I don't know... since we didn't include any history for movies anyways, and I don't think we even had any for fillers to begin with... 17:42, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I like sff9's idea. We would only list the games a character appeared in and what their status is (playable, enemy, etc.). I wouldn't include any of the history from the games or anything. Montblanc Noland (talk) 19:59, December 8, 2013 (UTC) @Yata, obviously I was only referring to a list of games (as Montblanc Noland explained in the above post), adding history would be pretty useless. Yeah, what Noland just posted would be a great thing for us to have. Just a "Video Game Appearances" section. 18:55, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad to hear that everyone likes the idea! Like sff9 said, it would be a list under the Merchandise section, because a video game section by itself my look awkward. I would divide it up into sub-sections (playable, support, enemy, cameos/others) so that the list is divided up without clutter. Montblanc Noland (talk) 23:11, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, sure. We should definitely have this. 05:29, December 15, 2013 (UTC) I don't see why it couldn't be a subsection under Merchandising. Go for it. 05:43, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Wonderful! I will start next week! Montblanc Noland (talk) 12:32, December 15, 2013 (UTC)